Marblehead, Massachusetts
| image_skyline = Marbleheadneck.jpg | imagesize = frameless upright=1.20 | image_caption = Marblehead Neck as viewed from the landing on State Street | image_seal = marblehead_seal.jpg | image_flag = | image_map = Marblehead_ma_highlight.png | mapsize = 250px | map_caption = Location in Essex County in Massachusetts | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_caption1 = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Massachusetts | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Essex | established_title = Settled | established_date = 1629 | established_title2 = Incorporated | established_date2 = 1639 | established_title3 = | established_date3 = | government_type = Open town meeting | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 50.7 | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = 11.4 | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = 39.4 | area_water_sq_mi = | population_as_of = 2010 | settlement_type = Town | population_total = 19808 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_density_sq_mi = | population_demonym = Header | elevation_m = 20 | elevation_ft = 65 | timezone = Eastern | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = Eastern | utc_offset_DST = -4 | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_type = region:US_type:city | latd = 42 | latm = 30 | lats = 00 | latNS = N | longd = 70 | longm = 51 | longs = 30 | longEW = W | website = | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 01945 | area_code = 339 / 781 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 25-38400 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0618300 | footnotes = }} Marblehead is a coastal town along the Atlantic Ocean, in Essex County, Massachusetts, United States. The population was 19,808 at the 2010 census. It is home to the Marblehead Neck Wildlife Sanctuary and Devereux Beach. A town with roots in both commercial fishing and yachting, Marblehead is the birthplace of the American Navy, Marine Corps Aviation, and a yachting capital of the United States. History , 1914. Museum of Fine Arts, Boston]] Marblehead was first settled as a plantation of Salem in 1629 by John Peach Sr., then set off and incorporated in 1649. Originally called Massebequash after the river which ran between it and Salem, the land was inhabited by the Naumkeag tribe of Indians under the sachem Nanepashemet. But epidemics in 1615–1619 and 1633, believed to be smallpox, devastated the tribe. Heirs of Nanepashemet would sell their on September 16, 1684; the deed is preserved today at the town hall. At times called Marvell Head, Marble Harbour (by Captain John Smith) and Foy (by immigrants from Fowey, Cornwall), the town would be named Marblehead by settlers who mistook its granite ledges for marble. It began as a fishing village with narrow, crooked streets, and grew inland from the harbor. The shoreline smelled of drying fish, typically cod, which were exported abroad and to Salem. The town peaked economically just prior to the Revolution, as locally financed privateering vessels pirated the seas for bounty from large European ships. Much early architecture survives from the era, including the Jeremiah Lee Mansion. A large percentage of residents became involved early in the Revolutionary War, and the sailors of Marblehead are generally recognized by scholars as forerunners of the United States Navy. The first vessel commissioned for the navy, the Hannah, was equipped with cannons, rope, provision (including the indigenous "Joe Frogger" molasses/sea water cookie)—and a crew from Marblehead. With their nautical backgrounds, soldiers from Marblehead under General John Glover were instrumental in the escape of the Continental Army after the Battle of Long Island, and Marblehead men ferried George Washington across the Delaware River for his attack on Trenton. Many who set out for war, however, did not return. Indeed, the community lost a substantial portion of its population and economy, although it was still the tenth largest inhabited location in the United States at the first census, in 1790. , 1908]] After the conflict, fishing would remain important, with 98 vessels (95 of which exceeded 50 tons) putting to sea in 1837. However, a gale or hurricane at the Grand Banks of Newfoundland on September 19, 1846, sank 11 vessels and damaged others. With 65 men and boys lost in the storm, the town's fishing industry began a decline. During the late 19th century, Marblehead experienced a short-term boom from shoe-making factories. At the same time, the exceptional harbor attracted yachting and yacht clubs. It would become home to the Boston Yacht Club, Corinthian Yacht Club, Eastern Yacht Club, Marblehead Yacht Club, Dolphin Yacht Club, and the oldest junior yacht club in America, the Pleon Yacht Club. After World War II, the town enjoyed a population boom as a bedroom community for nearby Boston, Lynn, and Salem. This boom ended around 1970, when the town became built out. Geography and transportation Marblehead is located at (42.497146, -70.863236). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 77.61%, is water. Marblehead is situated on the North Shore of Massachusetts along Massachusetts Bay and Salem Harbor. The town consists of a rocky peninsula that extends into the bay, with an additional neck to the east connected by a long sandbar. This ring of land defines Marblehead's deep, sheltered harbor. Marblehead Neck is home to a bird sanctuary, as well as Castle Rock and Chandler Hovey Park at its northern tip, where Marblehead Light is located. The town was once home to two forts, Fort Miller at Naugus Head along Salem Harbor, and Fort Sewall, at the western edge of the mouth of Marblehead Harbor. The town land also includes several small islands in Massachusetts Bay and Dolliber Cove, the area between Peaches Point and Fort Sewall. The town is partially divided from Salem by the Forest River, and is also home to several small ponds. Keeping with the town's location, there are four beaches (one in Dolliber Cove, one in Marblehead Harbor, and two along the southern shore of town), as well as six yacht clubs and several boat ramps. Besides Marblehead Neck, there are two other villages within town, Devereux to the southeast and Clifton to the southwest. Given its small area, most of the residential land in town is thickly settled. Marblehead's town center is located approximately from the center of Salem, northeast of Boston and southwest of Cape Ann. It is bordered by Swampscott to the south and Salem to the northwest. (Because Salem's water rights extend into Massachusetts Bay, there is no connection between Marblehead and the city of Beverly across Beverly Harbor.) Marblehead is home to the eastern termini of Massachusetts Route 114 and Route 129, which both terminate at the intersection of Atlantic and Ocean avenues. Route 114 heads west into Salem, while Route 129 heads south along Atlantic Avenue into Swampscott towards Lynn. There are no highways within town, with the nearest access being to Massachusetts Route 128 in Peabody and Beverly. Two routes of MBTA Bus service originate in town regularly with service to Boston, with weekend service to Wonderland in Revere. The Newburyport/Rockport Line of the MBTA Commuter Rail passes through neighboring Salem, with service between the North Shore and Boston's North Station. The nearest air service is located at Beverly Municipal Airport, with the nearest national and international service at Boston's Logan International Airport. Seasonal ferry service to Boston can also be found in Salem. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 20,377 people, 8,541 households, and 5,679 families residing in the town. The population density was 4,498.9 people per square mile (1,736.8/km²). There were 8,906 housing units at an average density of 1,966.3 per square mile (759.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.6% White, 0.4% Black or African American, 0.1% Native American, 1.0% Asian, >0.1% Pacific Islander, 0.2% from other races, and 0.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.9% of the population. There were 8,541 households out of which 31.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.5% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.5% were non-families. 28.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.94. c. 1912]] In the town the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 3.5% from 18 to 24, 28.0% from 25 to 44, 29.0% from 45 to 64, and 15.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 89.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.3 males. According to a 2009 estimate, the median income for a household in the town was $97,441, and the median income for a family was $129,968. Males had a median income of $70,470 versus $44,988 for females. The per capita income for the town was $46,738. About 3.2% of families and 4.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.7% of those under age 18 and 4.6% of those age 65 or over. Education Marblehead Public Schools oversees eight schools: Bell School, Coffin School, Eveleth School, Gerry School, Glover School, Village School, Marblehead Veterans Middle School, and Marblehead High School. The town is also home to the Marblehead Community Charter Public School, the first Commonwealth charter school to open in Massachusetts. Points of interest * Castle Rock Park * Crocker Park, the gift of Uriel Crocker * Crowninshield (Brown's) Island * Devereux Beach * The Driftwood * Herreshoff Castle * Marblehead Light * Marblehead Neck Wildlife Sanctuary * Old Burial Hill * Pleon Yacht Club, the oldest junior yacht club in the United States Historical sites and museums * Abbot Hall (1877), containing The Spirit of '76 by Archibald MacNeal Willard * Fort Sewall (1644) * Frost Folk Art Museum * G.A.R. & Civil War Museum * Jeremiah Lee Mansion (1768) * King Hooper Mansion (1728) * Old Powder House * Pride Rock (Conservation Land) * St. Michael's Church (1714) * William L. Hammond Park (formally recognized as the birthplace of Marine Corps Aviation, 1977) Notable residents * Keith Ablow, psychiatrist, writer, host/executive producer of the The Dr. Keith Ablow Show * Frank Black, contemporary musician and former member of the Pixies * Sheldon Brown, bicycle mechanic and author of books on cycling * William Starling Burgess, yacht designer and aircraft manufacturer * Uriel Crocker, publisher, businessman * Susan Estrich, lawyer, professor, author, political operative * Shalane Flanagan, American-record holding distance runner and bronze medalist at the 2008 Olympic games in Beijing * Elbridge Gerry, 5th Vice President of the United States * Julia Glass, novelist * John Glover, Revolutionary War general * Tyler Hamilton, cyclist * Ted Hood, yachtsman, America's Cup winner * Katherine Howe, novelist * Ada Louise Huxtable, architecture critic * Ruth Edna Kelley, author * Harry Kemelman, novelist * Peter Lynch, investor, author * Eugene O'Neill, playwright and winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature 1936 * Estelle Parsons, actress, Academy Award winner for Actress in a Supporting Role - Bonnie and Clyde (1967) * Cory Schneider, Vancouver Canucks goaltender * Rhod Sharp, BBC Radio presenter of Up All Night * Dave Silverman, atheist activist * Joseph Story, Supreme Court justice * Edward J. Robinson, Yale Professional Basketball Player justice * Eric Cressy, Boat Fixer Arts Films Movies filmed in Marblehead include: * The Pride of the Clan starring Mary Pickford (1917) * Home Before Dark (1958) * Coma (1978) * The Witches of Eastwick (1986) * The Good Son (1993) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Autumn Heart (2000) * Treading Water (2001) * Moonlight Mile (2002) * Grown Ups (2010) *''Grown Ups Two'' (2012) What's the Worst That Could Happen? was filmed in Manchester-by-the-Sea, but scenes are set in Marblehead. Literature Influence on H.P. Lovecraft H. P. Lovecraft based fictional Massachusetts town Kingsport on Marblehead. The real Marblehead, as well as Lovecraft himself, appears in the 1985 Richard A. Lupoff novel Lovecraft's Book. Lovecraft once visited Marblehead in December 1922 and described his voyage as: :"…the most powerful single emotional climax experienced during my nearly forty years of existence. In a flash all the past of New England--all the past of Old England—all the past of Anglo-Saxondom and the Western World—swept over me and identified me with the stupendous totality of all things in such a way as it never did before and never did again. That was the high tide of my life.".H. P. Lovecraft, Selected Letters Vol. 3, pp. 126-127; cited in Joshi and Schultz, An H. P. Lovecraft Encyclopedia, p. 92. Other writers The town appears in the eponymous 1978 Marblehead by Joan Thompson. Author Ben Sherwood set his novel The Death and Life of Charlie St. Cloud in Marblehead, featuring the Waterside Cemetery. For the 2010 film adaptation starring Zac Efron and Charlie Tahan, Vancouver was used as a stand-in due to the large cost of shooting. Harry Kemelman's Rabbi Small mystery novels take place in a fictional town called Barnard's Crossing based on Marblehead. Kemelman lived in Marblehead for 50 years. Robert B. Parker supposedly based the fictional town of Paradise on Marblehead which figures in his Jesse Stone book series. Both towns have an annual Race Week yachting event. Contemporary photographs of Marblehead References * History and Traditions of Marblehead by Samuel Roads, Published 1880, 390 pages. External links * Town of Marblehead official website * Historic Marblehead - Audio walking tour * 1912 Marblehead Atlas. * 1881 Atlas of Marblehead published by Hopkins. * 1897 Atlas of Salem, Danvers, Peabody, and Marblehead. Category:Marblehead, Massachusetts Category:Coastal settlements in Massachusetts Category:Towns in Essex County, Massachusetts Category:Established in 1629 Category:Port cities and towns of the United States Atlantic coast